New Leaf
by Yuri the Angel
Summary: When the Last Great Time War managed to get to Equestria, Vinyl, from an alternate universe, has teamed up with the Doctor. And after days of the savage war, Vinyl is left with the TARDIS after the Doctor goes on some errands. And who's her companion? Dinky Do, the Doc's daughter. Vinyl will uncover a nasty surprise left over by weaponized nanogenes, the Agency. -Two-shot-
1. Chapter 1

**As you might've known, I'm kind of terrible with stories… VERY. Terrible. There MIGHT be OOC moments… Constructive communism—I mean, constructive criticism is always appreciated. ALWAYS. **

"Here the fuck up, Doc, the Photon Pistol is overheating!"

"I'm trying! But the door is locked!"

"Where's the Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Ugh, I left it inside this door!"

Vinyl took out a bottle of water and poured it over the barrel of the pistol.

_Sssss!_

The aggravated DJ broke open the door. "They're going to overrun the place and we'll be screwed. Our base is being overrun by these… creatures!"

Vinyl pressed a button and the door closed. "I swear, these things are getting worse and worse. What's our objective now, man?"

"I don't know… I think that we can go home. I mean, there's no mail or anything. No letter in the TARDIS, nothing on the computer, and no tape are near us or mysteriously in our pockets."

Vinyl sighed. "Those Shades outside aren't leaving…"

"Well, your—"

"Pistol is cold and is ready to heat up, but you need to get a weapon of your own."

"Maybe there's an escape route...?"

Vinyl laughed and laughed. "Yeah, escape route… As in another way throw away money."

"Vinyl, I'm being serious."

"Oh shit, you are. Well, Doc, I think there is an escape route, but I hope you don't have claustrophobia."

The Doctor followed Vinyl into a small tunnel. "Don't panic. If you do, we'll lose tons of oxygen."

Hours and hours of crawling, Vinyl and the Doctor made to the surface. "Yup, nothing like a bowl full of sun and fresh, non-recycled oxygen." Doctor said as he took a whiff of the air.

"Ewww, tidiness. OH GOD, IS THAT SUN!? MY EYES!"

"Vinyl, stop it."

"Ugghghh! I don't like the surface. It's full of… non-harmful chemicals! And the fruit has an all natural taste! That base is my home! Not this irradiated piece of garbage! Let's look for water. Dirty water for my pistol and clean water for us."

Vinyl went into a small burned building. Brunt pictures of babies, children, and people lied all around. She didn't really care. It was their fault that this happened.

"I found three packs of water!" Doctor shouted from across the street. "One of them is dirty, but the rest are clean!"

Vinyl ran across the street.

"We can only bring two." Vinyl carried one and threw it down the tunnel. "You go down. I'll bring the other one later; I'm going to see what the Northern caravans have in stock."

Vinyl looked at a caravan.

"Alright, I have a hundred bits. Who has the cleanest and coldest water, the brightest flashlight, and the sturdiest wood?"

They all just laughed.

"Hey, I have bits. BITS!"

They laughed again.

"We have acquired a different currency." One of the traders said. "There's these coins that have a winged H embedded into them."

"Bu—I… Where do I get this coin?"

"One of our guards killed a monster and he got this coin."

"Time to get a cybershade."

"Goodbye, Miss Scratch!" The weapons merchant shouted.

"IT'S THE PROFESSOR!"

Vinyl opened the manhole and closed it as soon as she got down the tunnel. By accident, she got her fingers stuck in between the large circular metal cover and the floor.

"Well, isn't this grate? I wish someone was laughing with me… Doctor would help me… and laugh."

Vinyl opened the manhole again.

She reached the entrance (With the pack of water bottles) to the Pit.

"Alright, Doc, I'm here. What now?"

The lights were out. Vinyl knew it wasn't time to sleep, it was barely morning.

The Professor, she thought since the Doctor was called Doctor… why couldn't she be called the Professor? The Professor left the water bottles near the exit and took out her Photon pistol.

"I'm not afraid to use this." Professor called out. She continued down a dark corridor.

"I have a… pistol with me, so yeah… Give me back the Doc…"

Vinyl ran into the emergency room. She found a letter on top of the panic table.

_Dear Vinyl,_

_I've used your Cube-TARDIS to go on a few errands. It might take a long time, though. I'm leaving you with my TARDIS. If I find out that you've destroyed my TARDIS, I'm leaving the Pit. I know how much you've been eyeing the TARDIS. _

_This is the reason why I've decided to leave for a few months so you can go on a few adventures. I know that you're the last person I'd go to at this time, but the errands are urgent. _

_Signed- The Doctor._

"A bag of hay-chips would've been better." Vinyl searched for the TARDIS. She found it near a bag of hay-chips in the lunch area.

"Good ol' fucking Doc."

"Ooooh! You said a bad word!" Dinky said. "Hey, Dinks, why aren't you in the living quarters?" Vinyl asked with her sweetest voice. The DJ hasn't spoken like that in years.

"Mr. Daddy said I could travel with you. He said that I've been a good girl this WHOLE year!"

"Dinky… I don't—"

"B-but daddy said I could!"

Both of them started to tear up. "I-I know Dinky, but you're still small… I don't want you to see those monsters outside of the Pit."

Dinky was the first one to break. "DADDY SAID I COULD, MOMMY! DADDY SAID I COULD!"

"I know daddy said yes, bu—but I don't want to see you fade away."

"PLEASE, I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL THE WHOLE YEAR. I'VE NEVER WENT TO BED LATE, I FOLLOWED THE RULES EVERY SINGLE DAY, AND I ALWAYS FINISHED THE FOOD YOU GIVE ME, MOMMY!"

Vinyl sighed and kissed Dinky's forehead. "Stay close to me. NEVER EVER stray off, understand?"

Dinky gave her a simple nod. The two entered the TARDIS.

Vinyl pulled random levers and pushed random buttons.

"If I'm right, the Doctor made the TARDIS a bit more modernized. It'll have slight shakes. It won't be as complicated, and we can travel through space and time more easily."

The slight shakes came first and then the TARDIS stopped shaking. Dinky and Vinyl exited the TARDIS.

Vinyl opened the doors. She found herself on a roof of a VERY tall building. "Holy smoley… Careful when walking on the edges, Dinky, Mommy will be very said if you die…"

Vinyl walked and looked around. "Salute the night, for it is grand." Vinyl said to herself. The DJ turned around and saw a man in a black suit.

"Whoa are you from the Maxtrix?" Vinyl asked.

"Professor…"

"Oh… so you know me?"

"I must stop you…" The man punched Vinyl and pinned her arms to the floor. Vinyl fought and struggled but got weaker whenever she showed signs of getting stronger, which stopped as soon as the man let go.

"F-fuck…" Vinyl said with her dying breath. "M-mommy? What did that meanie do to you!?" Dinky shook Vinyl. "I-I don't know… I feel weaker… I can barely get up."

The man pushed Dinky aside and picked Vinyl up. "Professor, we need to have a talk."  
"**MOMMY!**" Dinky shouted as Vinyl was in the hands of a villain. The man threw her to the ground and stomped on her chest.

"You should've died in the protests."

"You're worthless to me." He continued to stomp on her chest and stomped when Vinyl had blood escaping her mouth.

Vinyl was left there to die. With her last breath, Vinyl crawled over to Dinky as the man shapeshifted into Vinyl. "Y-you asshole…" Vinyl was the last word she said before beginning the regeneration. "AGGGH!" Vinyl shouted as yellow energy went through her body.

The painful process was more than Vinyl could bear. Her hair turned black with streaks of grey, her eyes turned into a beautiful shade of purple, those microscopic things she called breasts became bigger, her skin became darker, and she turned a foot taller.

Vinyl's personality was decaying, slowly becoming more… refined, more… classy.

"I got hair! Nose, eyes, everything! Who am I again, remember, remember, remember!"

Professor tried to remember. Her memory was clogged. "I'm… THE PROFESSOR."

The Professor forgot of her previous life, temporarily. "I'm the OTHER Knight of time and space!" The Professor looked at Dinky. "And who are you, again?"

"You're my mommy…" Dinky seemed a bit traumatized. Prof. looked around. "What's this?"

She picked up a zippo lighter and a piece of paper. "Neat." Engraved on the lighter were the words:

_The Agency Will Prevail_

On the piece of paper:

_We are the Agency, always making planets fear the conformity that we bring to their native lands. We leave only suits, ties, and sunglasses behind. We are proud, for we are fearless and brave. We will strike at dawn… The RED and BLU mercenaries are at it again. They have slain King Rage._

"Dinky, was it? Hide the TARDIS and let's search for a special poster."


	2. End Leaf

The TARDIS appeared in the BLU spawn. "Hold on, Dearie, don't just go out of the TARDIS willy-nilly, we must check our surroundings!"

The Professor took out her version of the Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area. "Safe, but it seems scorched remains lie around."

Dinky skipped out of the TARDIS. "Remember where we parked…"

The Professor skipped with Dinky.

"I'm craving… bananas…"

Dinky went through her pockets and took out an apple. One bite of the apple and threw it at the floor. "Eww, I hate apples."

Dinky giggled and went through her pockets again. A banana.

"No. No! NO!" She split the banana in half and threw it to the ground.

Beans.

"No, bad beans, these beans are bad."

Carrots.

"I hate carrots."

Pears.

The Professor didn't even take a bite out of the pear. "NO. The Doctor told me these suck monkey tail, so... no."

Cinnamon sticks.

"Mmm… needs something else…"

Caviar.

"There you go… Cinnamon sticks with caviar… Gotta stay classy…" The Professor exhaled yellow dust. "There goes one my packets of regeneration energy."

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"To save the universe!" The Professor ran to the BLU spawn.

"Hey, who invited the chicks?" The Scout said as he took out his Force-A-nature. "Huh? Whateva, we still need a medic."

"Medic? I'll be that medic. Give me the equipment and such." The Professor said as she jumped up and down.

"A lady? At war?" The Solider laugh hysterically.

"I don't know, comrades, a lady in war might be a turning of the tides, no? No one would hit a woman. So, why not?"

"Eh, why not, the other team is still going to be soaked in piss."

"So, The Professor will put on the Medic's equipment and such and I can help you all kick ass." The Professor said as she examined the Medic's equipment with her replica of the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Amazing, it can keep a patient alive and regenerate blood, flesh, and repair bone…" Professor said as she put on the uniform and such.

"Once those doors open, you will be forced to face the art of war…" The spy said as the doors open.

"At arms, men!" The soldier said as he rushed forward. The Professor did the same thing, taking out her syringe gun and opening fire on the RED team.

Rockets and bullets and grenades and Scouts were going all over the place. "MEDIC!" A heavy shouted from the top of his lungs.

"ON IT!"

The Professor ran over to the heavy and stayed near him.

"I'M CHARGED. Wow, that was random…" Professor said as she Uber-charged the heavy.

Everyone stopped shooting, an Agent was converting a RED heavy. "W-What is that!?" Someone shouted.

"The Agency! EVERYONE, BACK TO THEIR SPAWNS!" Professor said as she ran away.

Hordes of the black suit wearing creeps were converting teams into Agents. The BLU spy and The Professor ran into their spawn.

Dinky hugged The Professor. "MOMMY!" The Professor picked Dinky up.

"Is that your daughter, Medic?" The spy said, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, it's my beautiful daughter."

"Let's try not to get blood on her."

"Run…" The Professor said as an Agent was about to grab the Spy. And it did…

The Agent managed to kill him instead of converting him.

"Dinky, close your eyes." The Professor set Dinky down and looted the Spy.

"Disguise thingy, revolver, butterfly—I'm keeping this knife…and al this other stuff. C'mon, Dinks, let's run…"

The Professor grabbed Dinky's hand and she ran to the TARDIS, avoiding the rampage that both of the teams have been causing.

Upon opening the door, The Professor noticed an infostamp after closing the door behind her. "Interesting… "

The Professor turned it on.

"H-Hi, Dinky and Vinyl… if you are still Vinyl… Anyways, let's stop the dill-dally. Dinky, one of these days, daddy is going to have to go somewhere VERY far away and will never return. So will mommy. B-but that time isn't going to be anytime soon…" The Doctor said.

The Professor continued to hear the Doctor's voice that was droning on about parental things.

"…And that's why Mommy made those noises while I kept you outside of the TARDIS. Professor, use this infostamp as weapon… good luck."

"T-T-Thanks, Doc…" Professor said as she began to pull levers, push buttons, and spin a wheel. "Time to predict where the Agency are striking next.."

**Let's call The Professor… Professor or, depending on the character, she'll be called Prof. Octavia. Yes, I know, I thought this would be more than a one-shot, but I didn't really have nothing to work with, because mostly, action-writing is difficult and trying to not make it sound boring is like trying to shove a Sonic Screwdriver inside a TARDIS's matrix without harming yourself or destroying something.**


End file.
